The Night of the Living Toys
The Night of the Living Toys is the first half of the seventh episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Premise The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency is hired by Herr Dreisbach of the Black Forest Toy Shop, to discover who is stealing his profits from his safe. Does it have anything to do with the toy store being built over the elf kingdom, and where is the treasure that Herr Dreisbach's great-grandfather found? Synopsis The gang are on route to the Black Forest Toy Shop, Scrappy's looking forward to buying and makes quite a long list. Daphne tells him that he'll have to wait cause they're going there to find out who's stealing the store's profits. Inside the store, Shaggy and the dogs waste no time to look at the toys while Daphne is introduced to the store's owner Herr Dreisbach. Mr. Dreisbach leads them upstairs to meet his assistant Mr. Sigmund, Scrappy notices a portrait of Dreisbach's great-grandfather who founded the store, he lived by his famous motto "Treasure your foundation, for it's bricks will build your future". But Mr. Dreisbach opens a safe behind the portrait and shows them that the remaining money. As they walked back downstairs, Mr. Sigmund says that Dreisbach's great-grandfather build the store on top of an elf king's castle and the Evil Elf King's return to take back his property. Suddenly Scrappy's picked up by the head of the stuffed toys department Katerina Kobald. She found Scrappy cute that he put ribbons on him, but that only annoys him. Dreisbach mentions that he never found the treasure his grandfather hid and hopes that he could save the store if he finds it. The Forest Toy Company wants to buy the store and Sigmund starts to agree that he should sell. That night they split-up to search the building, Scooby and Shaggy find small elf puppets and play with them, untill they got tangled in the strings. Suddenly, the puppets come to life and run off to meet with their master the Evil Elf. Once they freed themselves, they hid in the stuffed toys. They fooled them and the Evil Elf ordered the small puppets to take two stuffed bears and left. They met up with Daphne and Scrappy and told them what happened. Daphne finds a lab report sent to Katerina at 123 Forest lane. She asked the lab to analyze the mineral content of a brick which doesn't really make sense to them. They split-up again to find the Evil Elf, Daphne has Scooby and Shaggy to check downstairs while the others take the upstairs. They refuse, but Daphne tricks them by throwing a box of Scooby Snacks downstairs and they ran after it. Daphne and Scrappy spied on the Evil Elf ordering his toy robot from within the safe to open it, they robbed more of the money and escaped. Daphne once again reads the motto on the portrait and finds a big clue and headed to meet up with Shaggy and Scooby. While chowing down some Scooby Snacks, they ran into an annoyed Mr. Sigmund who leaves warning them to leave before the Evil Elf turns them into toys. They laugh at the idea, but they soon realize that they were sitting on a conveyor belt that dresses them in clown costumes and traps them in jack-in-the-boxes. Daphne and Scrappy finds them and notices that the boxes have been addressed to the company who wanted to buy the store with the 123 Forest lane on it. They let them out and Scooby gets his head stuck in the wall, once freed they find that a brick is missing where Scooby got stuck and more boxes addressed to the Forest Toy Company. The Evil Elf shows up and chases them to the elevator where they were cornered by the puppets and toy robot. Scrappy jumps in a toy airplane with a cockpit that's just his size and uses it to save Daphne, but is caught by the Evil Elf. Shaggy and Scooby bounced off a trampoline and landed on a rocking horse up the stairs and rode down them and crashed right into the Elf. Daphne unmasks the Elf who's really Katerina Kobald. Handing her to the authorities, Daphne explains that she was the one who robbed the safe using a remote-control hidden in her glove to have the robot in the safe to open it from the inside, then she stuffed the stolen money into the bears and send them to the Forest Toy Company which was her own address. She did it for the treasure Dreisbach's grandfather left and Daphne figures it out and leads them to the basement. She shows them the hole Scooby got stuck in and that the motto was a clue, Katerina had the brick analyzed and discovered that the bricks is the treasure. Scooby and Scrappy used a hose to reveal that the wall is solid gold. Shaggy and Scooby noticed from the boxes that more baby toys climbed on them mistaking them for their dads. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Herr Dreisbach * Mr. Sigmund Villains: * Evil Elf * Katerina Kobald Other characters: * Herr Dreisbach's great-grandfather * Police officer Locations * Black Forest Toy Shop Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Notes/trivia * TBA Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. In other languages Home media * TBA Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes